The Wolf and the Reluctant Time Traveler
by Alanis Strife
Summary: AU-ish. Zelda messed up when she tried to send Link back into the past, and instead sent him into the future. There he meets the Link of that era at the most inopportune time... or is it? YAOI TPL/OoTL! DUB-CON! 1-SHOT!


**The Wolf and the Reluctant Time Traveler.**

**Rated:** M

**Pairing:** TPLink/OoTLink

**Summary:** AU-ish. Zelda messed up when she tried to send Link back into the past, and instead sent him into the future. There he meets the Link of that era at the most inopertune time... or is it? YAOI TPL/OoTL! DUB-CON! 1-SHOT! Basicly PWP!

AN: I got the idea to write this after watching a video on YouTube called "The Legend Of Zelda Yaoi Doujinshi Twilight Princess Link X Ocarina of Time Link", by Evonna Gutierrez. It's in Japanese, so other than what I see, I have no idea whats going on. lol. If you watch the video and want to see the manga in all it's glory, PM me and I'll send you a link to it on pixiv.

This site needs more Link on Link action. I don't just mean Link paired with Dark, Shadow, Fierce Deity, or any of the 4 swords Link. Although I ship all of them, lol. But I mean, straight up, Link/Link. So I'm going to give it a shot.

TPLink: Nearly 20 yrs old.

OoTLink: Roughly 18 yrs old.

I will briefly mention both "Adult Link" &amp; "Child Link" timelines. However, I'm going to ignore the "Link is defeated" timeline, because if he lost then the events in this fic would never had happened.

Also, I know Four Swords Adventure takes place after Twilight Princess, but I'm not going to mention it here because it takes place after TP, thus far into the future of when this fic takes place.

And since I will touch on those first two timelines, I'll just go ahead and say it: _**SPOILER ALERT! SPOI-LER! A-LERT!**_ You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT**_ own any rights or claim to the Legend of Zelda franchise and it's characters what so ever. I barely own the plot scenario for this fanfic! And if I did, then the Spandexverse would be cannon.

**This:** ***~*~*~*~OoT~*~*~*~*** Means that whatever is written under it is from Ocarina of Time Link's POV.

**This:** ***~*~*~*~TP~*~*~*~*** Means whatever is written under it is from Twilight Princess Link's POV.

And sorry if either Link seems out of character.

STORY START. 

***~*~*~*~*~Exposetion~*~*~*~***

You know, time is a funny thing. It doesn't travel in a straight line. It's more like a tree. The trunk of said tree is made up of one certain event, in this case a psychopathic dictator trying to take over the world, only to be stopped by a boy who was put to sleep for seven years just so he could grow old enough to stop the mentioned psycho.

After that, that is where time begins to "branch out" from the top of the "tree". For you see, it is here that the Princess in this tale takes her magical ocarina, which she had previously lent to our hero, and briefly debates on whether or not she wants to play a song that would (in theory) send the hero back seven years into the past.

Now, if each branch represents a timeline that is created from her decision, and the other limbs which grows on the branch are the events that are the reaction of this action, then there are hundreds of possible scenarios that can occur. But here we will only focus on three.

**01:** The princess leaves well enough alone, and eventually the evil king escapes his prison, which results in the world being flooded, the reincarnation of the hero and princess fights him and wins, the two sail off in order to find a land in order to create a new kingdom, and that new kingdom eventualy becomes covered in (more or less) magic train tracks that keep a demon sealed away. (Magic says: "Fuck you logic!")

**02:** Princess plays her magic time altering song, and sends the hero back in time seven years, making him a child again. With his memories of the future still intact, the now young again hero changes events so that the psycho king never gets his hands on the power that allowed him to take controll in the first place.

However; The king still attacks the princess' castle, only to fail. After a failed attempt to execute the criminal, he was sealed away in some place known as the "Twilight Realm".

After being given the ocarina, the boy hero travels to a distant land where he saves it's inhabitants from a demon mask, possessing it's wearer, that has summoned the, freaking, moon(?!) to crash into the planet; by playing the ocarina every three days, collecting masks, and summoning giants to hold up the moon while he battles the demon.

After all that, many years later, the hero dies. Lamenting that he was not remembered as the hero he was, his spirit becomes a ghostly apparition known as The Hero's Shade, who eventually meets and trains his descendant/soul's reincarnation in his lost sword arts. Techniques the new hero uses to (once again) defeat the power hungry dictator that refuses to quit, after the maniac escaped from the twilight realm.

The thing about tree branches, is that they sometimes grow to weave or twist around each other. Causing two or more leaves to touch.

**03:** Which brings us to our third timeline, and the one this story takes place in. Where the princess fucks up the song she's playing, and accidentally sends the (still adult) hero into the future of the second timeline...

***~*~*~*~OoT~*~*~*~***

Princess Zelda watched as her childhood friend and Hero of Time, Link, turned his back to her to pet his beloved horse, Epona. She glanced at the Ocarina of Time, that Link had naively returned to her, and steeled her resolve for what she was about to do.

Zelda was about to play the Song of Time, to send the hylian male seven years into the past, with his memories of this future still intact.

Some may say that what she was doing was cruel. To use her friend this way, instead of going to the past to fix this mess left behind by the war against Ganodorf herself. But this really was the quickest and (in her mind) most logical way to repare the damage.

'_Besides..._\- Zelda thought to herself. -_He deserves to grow up properly, and have a childhood._' Taking a deep breath, she brought the ocarina to her lips.

Link was laughing at something his fairy friend, Navi, had said when he heard the sound of a familiar tune whisper into his ears. His stunning blue eyes widen in horror as he tried to turn around to face the princess, only to discover that he couldn't move. He was caught in her spell.

"Zelda, what are you doing?!" Link tried to shout, sadly his voice was as still as his movements. Unable to do anything, he was helpless to stop (at least who he thought was) his friend.

The princess gave the warrior an apologetic look as she continued to play. '_I know you'll understand, and someday forgive me._' She honestly believed. Suddenly, as Zelda was reaching the final notes, her throat began to itch, forcing her to cough. The extra push of air, as well as the slight jump she made at her cough, caused the final note of the song to come out much higher than intended. Thus changeing when the song would send Link.

"NO!" Zelda screamed as she pulled the musical instrument from her mouth, but it was too late. In a flash of light, Link was gone...

***~*~*~*~TP~*~*~*~***

Link sighed as he redressed himself from his recent dip into the cold river. Three years ago, he helped save his home country from a mad man from a different dimension, known as the Twilight Realm, with the aid of a cursed princess who was also from the twilight.

Well, it turned out that Zant, the crackpot, was being manipulated by a monster from this realm that was sealed into the Twilight Realm a very long time ago, named Ganodorf. Link was able to defeat the fallen king with the help of Midna, the cursed princess, and the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda.

At first, after the quest was over, Link started to journey across the land. Hoping to find a way to reunite with his friend Midna, who had went back to her own world just seconds after destroying the one artifact that allowed Links world connect with hers.

Now though, that goal has taken a back seat to his current problem.

You see, early on his quest, Link had been cursed with turning into a wolf every time he entered the Twilight Realm. At twice he was stuck in that form even in the world of light as well. Though while Link no longer has the ability/worry of turning into a wolf, it would seem that there are lingering... side-affects.

Turns out that all that exposure to his wolf form and using said forms senses has left a permanent impression on his psyche. Nothing too bad mind you, and in most cases those animalistic instincts were actually quiet useful. Although there was one urge he could do without.

The urge to mate.

Yes. Link's inner wolf wanted him to find someone with whom he could spend the rest of his life with, seeing as how wolves were manogamus by nature, and once a year have a nonstop rutting session.

It was still embarrassing for the Hero of Twilight to remember the first time the season came on. He was on his way to visit Zelda when his body began to heat up in that tell tale way, so he had Epona walk a ways into the forest. After finding a secluded spot, Link proceeded to masturbate. Too bad he only became stiff again after a few moments. Needless to say, he spent the better part of two weeks in his little hiding spot.

When his body was _finally_ under his control again, Link rushed to the castle. He didn't tell Zelda what exactly was wrong at first, just that something strange happened, and it made him feel... feverish. So she sent him to see the head of the royal healers.

Oh was that a painful experience. In more than one way. Bless the healer for being clinical through out the whole process. She had been the one to figure out that even though Link was human, the wolf had permanently altered some aspects of his nature, and thus now once a year Link goes into a kind of rut.

Two years after that day, and he _still_ can't look at Zelda straight in the eye.

So now the hero was traveling in order to find a way to fix this. According to the healer Link either needed to find away to have his inner wolf removed, which could be a very painful process with no guarantee of his survival. Or he could just find himself someone who would understand his condition and mate with them.

The problem is that, again, wolves mate for life, and the wolf was too damn picky. It even rejected Zelda as a potential mate!

'_Too weak. Need to be strong. Not just pretty._' Were the wolf's thoughts on that. So that also ruled out Ilia. Not that Link minded on that. The girl was too much like a sister to him anyway. Midna was probably the only one the wolf would consider, but she was out of reach.

So here he was, hiding out near the ruins of the Temple of Time, Dealing with his mating season alone. When he spotted a bright flash of light. Grabbing his sword, sadly not the Master Sword, and hiding behind a pile of debris, Link waited for the light to die down to see what would come from it. He was shocked to see the figure of a male, laying face down, and wearing clothes similar to his own, appear.

Link cautiously made his way to the stranger. He bent down to check for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he found one. Raising once more, he examend what he could of the other male.

His tunic and hat, Link noted, were more of a forest green than his own dark olive drab ones. His boots were of a different cut, and seemed to just slip on and off. The stranger also wore a white long sleeved undershirt and... tights? What about actual pants? He also had a shield, '_but no sword? Wonder what happened to it._', that was polished to the point it could be used as a mirror. A belt with pouches that, if this guy was anything like himself, was loaded with equipment needed to travel.

After removing the shield, Link also noticed how this young man's physique was a little more slender than his. Not that Link was a hulk or anything, but he did have slightly, read roughly an inch, more mass than his unexpected visitor.

'_Wide hips, good for carrying pups._' The wolf "said". "Oh you did **NOT** just think _that_ about a guy!" was Link's hissed reply. When he heard no reply, Link huffed and turned the prone body over. What he saw took his breath away.

The hat the younger male had been wearing had fallen off to reveal shoulder length golden blond hair, that could rival the morning sun. A face that was a bit more rounded than Links more angular features. The traditional pointed ears of a hylian that were pierced with blue stone hooped earrings. And for the briefest of moments, when the boy opened his eyes, Link gazed into orbs as blue as the sky reflected off of Lake Hylia, before they closed again.

'_Strong. Beautiful. Perfect mate._' For once, Link couldn't help but to agree with the wolf. Quickly, but gently, he picked up his soon to be mate bridal style and carried him into the ruins. All the while, his inner wolf began to emit the pheromones that would encourage the slighter man into heat.

'_I wonder if it makes me a bit narcissistic to be attracted to a guy who looks so much like me?_'

***~*~*~*~OoT~*~*~*~***

"Oh man... my head hurts." Were the first words Link groaned as he woke up. Just what happened? The last thing he could remember was returning the Master Sword to the Temple of Time, and walking out again to meet up with Navi and Zelda. Zelda...

'_ZELDA! Now I remember! She played the Song of Time on the ocarina... but, something was different. She messed up the last note. There was a bright light, than... what?_' Link thought to himself. He moved his head to the side to see his suroundings, only to choke on his shock.

He was sure he was still in the temple, but it looked all wrong now! There was barely anything left of it, and signs of age and decay everywhere.

Link shot to his feet, only to drop to his knees again after being hit with a sudden sensation of vertigo. And was it just him, or was it hot in here?

"Easy there. Best not to stand up too fast, especially in your condition." Spoke a voice from behind him. Link turned to see a guy who was dressed a little like he was, only his tunic had more detail and he was wearing chain mail underneath it. He didn't have a hat on, So Link could see his cropped short light brown hair with ease, as well as ears as pointed as his own. He wore tan colored pants and was currently barefooted.

What really caught Link's attention though, were the eyes. They were a slate/blue and draconian shaped with slit pupils. It took Link a moment to realize that the other person had said something to him.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't catch that?" He smiled sheepishly, unaware of the blush taking over his face.

***~*~*~*~TP~*~*~*~***

The other male may not have noticed he was blushing, but Link sure noticed. Good. It meant that the pheromones were working. Soon the blond would be begging him to mount him like, well, a bitch in heat.

"I asked if you were alright? You seem a little flushed." Link repeated himself. How could someone's voice sound so mature, yet so charmingly boyish at the same time?

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Though it is a little warm in here. Uh, just where are we anyway?"

"These are the ruins to the Temple of Time." Link smirked as he continued. "And if you're hot, feel free to remove your tunic. I was just undressing a bit myself."

He was pleased to see the way the younger male shivered as he talked. He frowned a moment later when the blond's eyes widen before he groaned.

"I was afraid of that! Darn it Zelda! What were you thinking, coughing while you played the Song of Time? Why did you even play it at all?!"

'_Zelda? Song of Time? What the heck?_' Link thought. "Calm down. Why don't you tell me your name, and what happened before you got here." The answer he got was not what he expected. Although he'd be lying if he said he didn't think the smile he got out of the guy was cute.

"The name's Link!"

***~*~*~*~OoT~*~*~*~***

So Link told his new friend all about his fight with Ganondorf. About gathering the spirit stones, Reaching for the Master Sword, sleeping in the Sacred Realm for seven years because he had originally been too young to wield said blade. How he had to awaken six of the seven sages, And that in the end how he had helped them and Zelda seal Ganon away in the Sacred Realm.

The burnett listened to him quietly for the most part. Only interrupting to ask for clarification here and there for a few things.

By now both were only in their pants, well tights for Link. Though Link didn't feel any cooler. In fact, he only felt hotter as time went on. And if that wasn't bad enough, he started to feel some kind of pressure build up... down there. It was getting very uncomfortable.

"That's quiet a story you got there. But it doesn't explain how you got here." The burnett told him.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, well after I returned the Master Sword, I went outside to meet up with Navi and Zelda. I turned around for a moment, and Zelda began to play the Song of Time on her ocarina.

"I tried to stop her, ask her why she was doing this, but I couldn't move! Then just as she's about to finish, she coughs! It caused her to mess up the last couple notes of the song, and the next thing I know there's this bright flash of light that knocks me out. And, well, you can guess the rest of it."

"I see. It must be difficult having to go through all that." The older boy mused.

"Ah man! I'm so sorry! I told you my name and all that stuff about me, but I never got your name."

"Don't worry about it, you seem to have a lot on your mind. You can call me... Wolf." 'Wolf', then looked down at Link's waist. All the while Link was starting to pant. "Do you want some help with that?"

"Help?" Link parroted "With what?" Why was it so HOT in here?! Link was feeling dizzy, he had laid down some time ago, and that pressure below his waist was really starting to hurt...

'Wolf' had moved so that he was straddling Links thighs. The smile on his face certainly made him look like a wolf that had caught it's prey. It made Link's heart beat faster and put him on edge. Then without warning, 'Wolf' had cupped Link's penis and started to stroke it slowly through his tights.

"Why, this of course..."

***~*~*~*~TP~*~*~*~***

While Link was genuinely interested in his mate's tale, at the moment it was maddening just sitting there! But he needed to keep his mate occupied while the wolf released more pheromones.

It soon seemed as if all of the waiting was paying off, since 'Link' was now laying on the floor. Eyes lidded and panting. '_I wonder if he even realizes that he's starting to whimper in need?_'

His fellow hero caught him off guard, asking for his name. So he just said the first thing that came to him. Wolf.

Link was now straddling his other world?/time? counter part ('_I really AM a narcissist_.') fondling his dick.

'Link' shot up, and tried to get the older male to let go of him. "Wolf! What are you doing?!"

Link only smiled at him in a predatory way as he lazily began to slide off the other's tights. "What? You're hard. You need to take care of this or it will become painful."

***~*~*~*~TP/OoT~*~*~*~* (From here on out, I'm calling TPLink Wolf while these two share POV)**

Link's eyes were wide and his face was redder than a gerudo's hair. "What are you talking about?!" Did I mentioned he was getting hysterical?

"Your dick is erect, or hard. It means that you are aroused and that you need to cum before it starts to hurt." Wolf explained before furrowing his brows together. "Haven't you ever masturbated before?"

"I don't even know what any of that means!" Link cried. He felt lost and scared. What in the name of the Three was happening to him?!

Wolf locked eyes with his mate, and for a short time did nothing. Understanding filled him as he realized Link's problem.

"Link, mate, look at me. What you are feeling right now is perfectly natural. All guys feel this way at some point, some even more than once a day." He gently cupped the back of Link's head as he brought his lips closer to the other's. "There is nothing... to be... afraid of." And finally they kissed.

Link's eyes, if it was possible, widen even more as he grabbed Wolf's shoulders in an attempt to get him to let go. That went about as well as you can expect. Wolf took his other hand and began to rub Link's left nipple. Link gasped, allowing Wolf to shove his tongue into the blond's mouth.

Link squeaked at this. He tried to use his tongue to force the other's out. But Wolf seemed to have anticipated this, and managed to subdue the slighter male's appendage. After which, Wolf began to ravish Links mouth in earnest. He moaned at the taste as he explored his mate's mouth.

While Wolf continue to conquer the Hero of Time, Link was slowly beginning to get into the kiss. A combination of having his nipples rubbed and the back of his neck massaged was having a relaxing effect on him. And eventually he kissed back.

Wolf was happy his mate was responding positively to his touches now. He once again firmly took hold of his mate's member and began to stroke it. Link softly moaned as his body started to squirm. Wolf broke the kiss as he raised to see his beloved's face, and smiled at what he saw.

Link's eyes were lidded and completely clouded in lust. His ears were drooping slightly in his pleasure. Wolf moved the hand he had on Link's neck and moved it to one of his ears.

"AH! Woooolf...!" Link moaned as Wolf rubbed his ear. He leaned into the touch, sighing and whimpering in euphoria and need. He still didn't fully understand what was happening to him, but he could no longer bring himself to care. He still felt hot, but now it felt good too. So good.

While he had been distracting his blond, Wolf had begun to suck on the fingers he had previously had wrapped around the other's dick. Once he was sure they were coated enough, he brought them down to his lover's entrance.

Link gasped as he felt the first finger go inside of his ass. He tried to move away, but a deep growl from Wolf put a stop to that.

Wolf was losing himself to his more animalistic side. It was a struggle to keep enough of his wits to prepare his mate for what was to come. "Mate relax. Will make feel good." Link took a deep breath as he tried to follow Wolf's instructions. Wolf had began to nuzzle and lick at the left side of Link's neck. It helped. Especially when Wolf added that second finger.

"Wolf! Please! It hurts! Take them out!" Link cried. But Wolf didn't. Instead he angled them as he moved them in and out until...

"AHHHhhh...! Wolf! There! Please!" Wolf smirked in triumph as he struck Link's prostate again. He did so a few more times before adding the third finger. Link moaned as he shook his head from side to side in his bliss. Wolf took hold of Links weeping erection and stroked it in time to his thrusts. Link gasped and panted. He felt as if there was this white hot coil ready to spring from deep inside him.

'_I don't know what's happening to me but I want...no, I NEED more of it!_'

As if sensing Link's thoughts, Wolf leaned over him as he growled into his ear. "You want more? You like that feeling of my touch, but it's not enough is it? You feel empty, even with my fingers inside you, don't you." Link could only whimper a yes. "Well then you're in luck mate. I'm going to mount you like the bitch that you are and shove my cock deep inside your pussy. I'm going to fuck you until you pass out, and then I'm going to fuck you some more. I'm going to fill you up with so much cum that you, a male, will end up pregnant."

If Link had been in his right mind at the moment, he might of found Wolf's dirty talk terrifying. But right now it just sounded wonderful to him. In the back of his mind, Link could hear himself say things like "Yes my Alpha!" "Please my Alpha!" Finally, with one last thrust to his prostate, Link had his very first orgasm.

Wolf watched as his mate became a boneless heap. But he knew that they were not finished yet. Wolf Had turned Link over onto his stomach, and raised his ass into the air.

"uh. Huh? Wo-OOOOLF!" Links unfinished question turned into a howl of shocked pleasure as Wolf thrusted up to the hilt and hit his prostate in one go. "Oh! Sages help me!" He cried out.

Wolf wasn't kidding when he said that he would mount Link like an animal. Wolf had his jaw locked on the same shoulder that he had been licking earlier. He and Link were both aware that the smaller man was bleeding, but at the moment neither of them cared.

Link's alpha was now pounding into him with wild abandonment, and there was nothing he could do but hold on for dear life. And he was loving every moment of it. It felt like pure bliss to be so full.

'_I'm being fucked like a wild animal... And I don't want it to ever stop..._' Was his last rational thought.

Both men lost track of how long it had been since they started, but all too soon the two of them were howling out their climaxes together.

***~*~*~*~TP~*~*~*~***

It was late into the next morning. Link had been up for a few hours now. After taking care of his sleeping mate, he had went to prepare something for the boy to eat when he woke up.

While a part of him was happy that the other Link was now his, another part of him was worried about the blond's reaction.

'_Mate good. Not leave. Instinct._'

"Wish I was as confident as you."

"As confident as who?"

'_Oh shit._' Link turned to face his mate when once again he was blown away by his beauty. There was more to it this time though. The Hero of Time's eyes now had a dreamy quality about them, and had the same slit pupil as his own.

***~*~*~*~OoT~*~*~*~* **

Link slowly moved to stand up, his alpha moving to help him. For a moment Link pouted at the fact that the Hero of Twilight was taller than him. His mate sighed as he gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"I think it's my turn to explain a few things. For starters, my name isn't wolf, it's Link..."

Link listened patiently as the other Link explained about his own run in with this timeline's Ganondorf. And of his... affliction.

"So does that mean that last night... meant nothing to you." Link choked up as he asked his question. He could feel his chest tightening, and the tears were already falling. But the burnett wasn't having it as he wrapped his arms around the only man he loves.

"Of course last night meant something to me! My wolf instincts may have been calling out for a mate, but in the end _**I**_ was the one who chose you! Please believe me when I say that I do love you, and that I want to stay with you. My beloved mate."

Link raised his head so that he could see into his alpha's eyes. All was silent until Link sighed with relief and returned his lover's embrace. Neither one of them could remember the last time they felt so happy and content.

'_Thank you for messing up the Song of Time Zelda._'

***~*~*~*~TP~*~*~*~* **

Zelda was currently in her study, and she was getting a little worried. Link had been gone for a long time. Yes, it was normal for him to be missing for months at a time. But he promised her that he would check in at least once every four month.

It's been six since his last visit.

She knew that his... season, was a few months ago. But that shouldn't be the reason that he was away for longer than usual.

"Your highness. Sir Link has returned, and it seems he has company." One of her maids announced.

Zelda's eyes lit up at the news. '_Company? Oh! Could that silly boy have finally found himself a mate?!_' "Please see them in." She smiled. The maid also grinned as she lead Link in with another person who was a little shorter than him, and that was all she could see of them. Whoever they were, they were wearing a forest green cloak with the hood up over their head.

"Link?- Zelda noticed how both people perked up at the name. -Who is this?"

Both Link and his guest shared a look with each other, before her dear friend turned to her with a sheepish grin. He pulled the hood off to reveal a hylian male that appeared to be a slightly younger and lighter in coloring.

"Zelda, this is my mate. His name is also Link, and apparently he is a version of me from the distant past. The reason he's here in our time is because his Zelda messed up a time spell, and instead of sending him into the past, she sent him here."

Zelda just stared at the two of them blankly. Honestly, something like this could only happen to Link. No matter what the era it seems. "I see..."

The second Link fidgeted a little in nervousness. "If it makes things easier for you, you can call me Kokiri. It was the name of the village I grew up in."

Zelda moved from her desk as she walked up to the blond boy. She offered him a warm smile. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Link Kokiri." After which she gave him a hug. All was well for a moment, until Zelda noticed something peculiar. "Kokiri, why does it feel like you-"

"Yeah, about that Zel. Could Link and I talk to that healer of yours? I think my wolf traits passed onto him after we mated. And it seems that the submissive male under this curse, CAN get pregnant."

'_And who's fault is that, Mr._ " I'm going to fill you up with so much cum that you, a male, will end up pregnant." _?!_' Kokiri screamed in his head while glaring at his alpha.

Zelda just sighed as she shook her head. "Again, Link, this could **ONLY** happen to you."

***~*~*~*~THE END!~*~*~*~***

**AN2:** So I might do another one shot for this universe, but no promises.

Also, Fierce Deity, This story ran away from me! I just wanted to write a smutty PWP, but no! Both Links wanted this instead! The Mpreg came from fucking nowhere! I hope those two are happy with this, because it took me 9, NINE!, hours to write!


End file.
